Naître de nouveau
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Les difficultés suite à un accident grave, vivre avec notre corps, l'accepter et apprendre à laisser quelqu'un l'aimer... Natsuki x SHizuru, YURI
1. Prologue

C'était une journée comme les autres à Kyoto, le soleil avait fait une courte apparition tôt le matin mais le ciel semble resté dégagé pour la journée. Un vent frais soufflait sur les arbres florissant qui bordaient les rues. Une jeune femme, au regard vermeil et aux cheveux châtains portant une sacoche noire, fit son entrée dans le plus grand hôpital de la ville. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant elle.

« Ara, il y a beaucoup de monde aux urgences aujourd'hui… » Se dit-elle. Elle salua sur son passage quelques personnes faisant parties du personnel de l'hôpital alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Un bruit retentit et les portes coulissèrent, elle entra et sa main poussa par automatisme le bouton indiquant le cinquième étage. C'était celui du massage et de la rééducation.

Shizuru est masseur-kinésithérapeute depuis maintenant cinq années dans cet hôpital, elle obtint le diplôme avec mention et félicitations du jury comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Elle en avait vu passer des patients, des plus simples à ceux les plus durs à rééduquer : personnes amputées, personnes ayant des membres paralysés... C'est un métier qui peut parfois devenir difficile si le patient refuse de se faire toucher et donc refuse par la même occasion de se faire aider avec la rééducation fonctionnelle sachant que peut-être leurs membres ne bougeraient jamais plus. Cependant pour renforcer les muscles et pour ne pas qu'ils s'amoindrissent et qu'ils gardent leur endurance ou leur mobilité, le masseur-kiné est pourtant très important. Mais il faut également prendre en compte un autre paramètre, c'est aussi un métier dans lequel il faut savoir être sociale surtout dans le secteur hospitalier, il faut avoir un mental en acier.

Shizuru avec le temps avait réussi à se faire un mental des plus impénétrables jusqu'à ce moment où elle rencontra un beau matin une femme brune aux reflets bleutés à la beauté ravageuse mais au caractère glacial et agressif, qui fut lésée à la suite d'un grave accident de moto. Celle-ci fut transférée dans son secteur après avoir été alitée pendant plus de quatre mois. Pendant ce laps de temps elle avait énervé et effrayé tout le personnel hospitalier s'occupant d'elle, ils étaient tous bien contents qu'elle soit enfin transférée loin d'eux.

Cette femme fut pour Shizuru sa patiente la plus coriace et en même temps la plus essentielle et mémorable personne de sa carrière, pourquoi même ne pas dire de sa vie… enfin c'est à vous de voir ça par vous-même, non ?...


	2. Chapitre 1

Shizuru se dirigea avec sa sacoche vers le vestiaire des femmes et alla se changer pour enfiler sa blouse blanche. Elle arrivait toujours un peu en avance pour avoir le temps de prendre une bonne tasse de thé bien tranquillement avant de se mettre à fond dans son boulot. Elle alla donc à la salle du personnel pour se le préparer. Dans le couloir un de ses collègues, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, d'un service voisin poussait dans un fauteuil roulant une patiente qui hurlait presque car apparemment, elle n'avait jamais demandé qu'on la change de service et encore moins qu'on la réveille si tôt. « Ara, pourvus que cette patiente ne crie pas toute la journée, je sens un mal de crâne qui n'attend qu'à faire son apparition. » Se dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle du personnel. Quelques uns de ses collègues déjà présents étaient assis à une table en train de parler d'un patient avec beaucoup de haine et de mépris. Mais lorsqu'elle fit son entrée, la conversation se coupa et tous les regards se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes sur l'une des plus belles employées de ce grand hôpital.

« Bonjour, Shizuru ! » Dirent-ils en cœur.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-elle au trois personnes présentes avec l'un de ses sourires à tomber.

Beaucoup d'hommes mais également de femmes avaient tenté de sortir avec cette sublime femme aux courbes avantageuses, mais un seul avait réussi. C'était le docteur et orthopédiste Reito, du service voisin qui se situait au même étage. Leur histoire avait durée presque une année mais Shizuru comprit après un certain temps que Reito ne lui serait jamais fidèle, il était beaucoup trop volage et Casanova pour ça. Shizuru préféra mettre fin à leur relation. Reito essaya de la récupérer mais n'y parvint pas. Il capitula et comprit qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière pas lutter contre son envie de séduire et ils finirent par devenir ami, même s'il essayait encore aujourd'hui de la séduire de temps en temps.

Puis, après l'avoir saluée, la conversation reprit de plus belle. Shizuru se dirigea vers la bouilloire électrique et alors qu'elle se préparait son thé, elle écouta d'une oreille ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce.

« Oui, je t'assure ! On m'a dit qu'elle allait être transférée ici ce matin. » Dis une aide soignante portant le nom de Yukino.

« Quelle horreur ! Il parait que c'est elle qui passe son temps à mal parler aux personnels. Super, genre on n'a pas déjà notre lot de tordus ici ? »

« La folle du secteur orthopédique ! Non, arrête, tu rigoles ! »

« On peut dire qu'on a la poisse… Mais tu en es vraiment sûr ? »

« Oui, je te dis, c'est ma cousine Akane qui me l'a dit hier soir. »

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, une femme blonde à la poitrine imposante et à la voix criarde apparut.

« Je viens de voir la folle du service orthopédique ! Elle est comme nos collègues le disent, c'est une beauté gelée ! »

Yukino prit la parole.

« C'est givrée, Haruka. On l'appelle la beauté givrée, pas gelée. »

Puis, ce fut au tour de Shizuru de parler.

« Haruka, tu pourrais parler moins fort, s'il te plait. Tu sais qu'il y a des patients qui se reposent dans cet hôpital. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de parler de cette femme. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si horrible que vous le pensez. »

« Oui, je sais Shizuru. Mais, je te signale que je l'ai vu de mes yeux et j'ai pu voir que c'était une teigne odieuse, du genre celle qu'on a une fois par an… »

« Et bien peu importe qui elle parait être, on a déjà eu des patients difficiles. On ne connait pas son passé et puis, on peut peut-être essayer de l'apprivoiser, non ? »

« Franchement Shizuru, si tu penses en être si capable que ça tu as qu'à prendre son dossier. Après tout, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes vont se bousculer pour s'occuper de son cas. Elle a même réussi à agacer notre si adorée Reito. Pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, ai-je raison ? »

Elle s'adressa aux trois employés déjà présents dans la pièce, ils se mirent à regarder au plafond, au sol, leur pied ou leur mains, à rougir tout en sifflotant. Shizuru roula des yeux et dit :

« Oui, je me souviens Reito m'en avait parlée. Bref, ça m'est égal puisque personne na l'air de vouloir s'occuper de cette patiente, je vais donc effectuer mon travail. Tout le monde mérite de recevoir de l'aide même les plus têtus. »

Les personnes présentent y compris Haruka se sentir légèrement gênés, après tout elle avait raison et ils avaient tords. Shizuru prit son thé et sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la chef du service et demanda de prendre le dossier de la nouvelle patiente.

« Ah bonjour, Shizuru ! Que voulez-vous ? »

« Et bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'une patiente venait d'être transférée dans notre service et j'aimerais me porter volontaire pour m'occuper de son cas. »

« Kuga, la louve indomptable ? Vraiment ? Vous en êtes sure ? Je pensais mettre Haruka sur le dossier, je sais qu'elle en a déjà vu des pires qu'elle. »

« Haruka ? Vous ne pouvez pas mettre Haruka, elle la surnomme la beauté givrée. Ce n'est pas un bon début. »

« Je sais que tout le monde l'appelle comme ça Shizuru. Très bien, je vous attribue le dossier mais si cela devient trop pénible pour vous je donnerai le dossier à quelqu'un d'autre. En premier lieu, je voulais même m'en occuper vu que je pensais que personne ne voudrait s'occuper de ce cas. Apparemment, j'avais tord. »

« Merci, Akira. J'ai besoin d'un cas qui bouge et qui repousse mes limites. »

« Je comprends mais vous savez vous me paraissez fatiguée et tendue ces temps-ci avec ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère récemment. Vous ne prenez jamais de temps pour vous et cette patiente pourrait bien vous faire regretter de ne pas prendre plus souvent de vacances. Enfin, je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler de quoique ce soit. »

« Merci mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je m'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai la chance d'être bien entourée. Et puis, c'est une patiente ce n'est pas non plus un dragon violent…non ? »

« Un dragon non mais vous allez devoir vous accrochez mentalement. Bon Shizuru, je dois y aller. Tenez voici le dossier de Natsuki Kuga. Alors ce que vous devez savoir vu que j'y ai jeté un œil : elle a 24 ans, sa mère est décédée d'un cancer généralisé lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, elle est quelqu'un de solitaire, seulement une amie lui rend visite de temps en temps, elle a eu un accident de moto il y a quatre mois, sa colonne vertébrale et son bassin ont été touchés, pour l'instant elle a les deux jambes paralysées mais Reito dit qu'elle devrait un jour pouvoir remarcher si elle exécute bien ses exercices de rééducation et qu'elle prend bien ses médicaments. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis, ah oui et elle n'aime pas qu'on la touche. »

« Comment ? Elle n'aime pas qu'on la touche ? Je fais comment pour la masser et faire les exercices de rééducation sans la toucher ? »

« Vous allez devoir la toucher malgré son refus, c'est là que ce sera compliqué pour vous. »

« D'accord, je vais essayer mes différentes techniques sur elle, il y en a bien une qui fonctionnera. »

« Je vous vais confiance. A plus tard, Shizuru. »

Sa chef de service partit en direction de l'ascenseur, il y avait une réunion ce matin avec les différents chefs des services. Shizuru se dirigea vers une pièce qui servait d'endroit où le personnel pouvait parler en privé à la famille d'un patient. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait avoir un peu de calme pour étudier ce cas dans cette pièce. Elle s'assit et commença à étudier son cas.

Elle tomba sur les conclusions du psy qui l'avait suivit suite à ces accès de violence envers le personnel. « Ara, on lui a imposé un psy… » Elle put lire les lignes écrites par le spécialiste, une écriture penchée et peu appliquée.

_[Elle n'accepte pas d'être dans un hôpital entouré de tous ces médecins, elle a une haine envers le personnel surement à cause de sa mère qui est morte dans ce même hôpital dans sa jeunesse et qui devait "soit disant" guérir mais qui est morte très rapidement. Elle n'accepte pas non plus son état actuel car elle est pilote de moto, pas professionnellement certes mais c'est apparemment une de ses raisons de vivre. Son père n'est jamais venu la voir, certainement des problèmes familiaux. Elle ne veut pas encore parler de ça. Elle ne fait confiance à personne, juste à une seule personne Mai Tokiha, son amie de lycée. N'ayant que peu de confiance envers les gens peut-être du à une trahison, son père ? un ami ? et peut-être n'ayant pas reçu assez d'amour et de reconnaissance dans sa jeunesse, ou bien trop... ? Elle refuse de se faire toucher par des personnes qu'elle ne connait pas. A creuser...]_

« Et bien, ça ne va pas être du gâteau… » Se dit-elle en refermant le dossier et en se levant en direction de la porte. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre 523 celle de Natsuki Kuga. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper, d'entendre un « oui » après quelques secondes de silence et d'entrer. Elle fut surprise de voir la patiente assise sur une chaise bougonnant la tête baissée sur une revue de jeux vidéo et dire :

« Je n'ai pas dit d'entrer.. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, Shizuru fut un peu perdue, ne lui avait-elle pas dit d'entrer ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'aide soignante présente, à en voir sa tunique elle était du service orthopédique et devait s'occuper d'elle dans l'autre service. Celle-ci était en train de lui préparer ses cachets à prendre, elle la regarda et dit :

« Je suis Yuuki. Je l'ai transférée ici, je suis du service orthopédique. C'est moi qui vous ai dit d'entrer, elle ne vous aurait pas répondu et vous auriez attendu une éternité avant d'entendre des rires. Depuis que je suis dans sa chambre, elle fait semblant de m'ignorer. J'ai l'habitude, vous ne la connaissez pas encore et je vous souhaite bien du courage. » Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Eh oh, je te permet pas. C'est ça sort d'ici, je n'aurais pu à te voir et à entendre tes sarcasmes de subalterne de docteur à deux balles. »

L'aide soignante dit au revoir à Shizuru et enfin s'en alla sans même relever les phrases insultantes et dégradantes de la patiente aux cheveux bruns et aux regards olive. Lorsque la porte claqua, le regard haineux de Natsuki se posa sur Shizuru. Elle la toisait de haut en bas. « Dommage que tu sois comme tout ces toubib inutiles, tu es bien jolie… Mais bref, elle ose me déranger dans ma lecture préférée… » Pensa la brune assise.

« Oui ? Vous êtes qui vous ? Vous n'êtes pas qu'un mannequin, vous avez un cerveau pas vrai donc vous savez parler non? »

Shizuru jeta un regard glacial à Natsuki qui vit de jolis yeux rubis devenir nuit en un quart de seconde. « C'est exactement comme on le dit, une beauté complètement givrée malheureusement... » La châtain se reprit et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu cette injure à son égard. Natsuki comprit qu'elle avait à faire à une fille plus intelligente que les autres.

« Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis votre masseur-kinésithérapeute à partir de maintenant. Je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino. Je suis là pour rééduquer vos muscles et vous soulager de la douleur, sachant qu'il y a de grandes chances que vous remarchiez correctement, je vais vous accompagner dans votre rétablissement. Ah et merci du compliment, je ne pense pas qu'on m'ait déjà comparé à un mannequin. »

« C'est ça tu vas me faire remarcher ? Tu as une baguette magique, madame j'ai-mon-diplôme-et-en-plus-je-me-trouve-canon…» Lui lança–t-elle tout en riant.

« Et bien, j'ai étudié le dossier de Natsuki, j'ai vu bien pire croyez-moi et oui, je pense juste qu'il faudra du temps mais des cas comme le vôtre ont toutes leurs chances. Mais seulement si vous y mettez du vôtre, si vous êtes motivée et si vous n'abandonnez pas dès qu'une difficulté se présentera. »

« Je ne crois pas les docteurs ! Ils mentent ! »

« Il n'y a pas que des bons docteurs, peut-être avez-vous eu la malchance d'un jour en rencontrer. Mais le docteur Reito est un très bon docteur, je peux vous l'affirmer. S'il dit qu'avec du temps et de la persévérance, vous retrouverez l'usage de vos jambes c'est la vérité. »

« Mais je m'en fous ! »

« Ara, vous ne voulez pas remarcher ? »

« Si mais quel sera l'intérêt si je ne peux plus exercer ma passion, celle qui me fait exister dans ce monde pourri. Je veux refaire de la moto à nouveau sur des circuits comme je le faisais, j'étais la préférée dans mon club ! « Votre docteur Reito », que vous avez surement du apprendre à connaître quand il vous a auscultée en détail dans son gigantesque pieux je présume, a dit que je ne pourrais jamais plus courir sur un circuit. Vous pigez ou pas ?! »

Sur son air calme qui surprit une nouvelle fois Natsuki, Shizuru lui répondit avec son joli accent :

« Ara, il va falloir que Natsuki se calme rapidement et me parle sur un autre ton car nous allons devoir se voir tous les jours. Pas que ça m'enchante voyez-vous, vu tous ce que j'ai déjà entendu sur vous dans cet hôpital. Je vous dispense des « jolis » mots que j'entends à votre sujet. Je suis désolée d'apprendre que vous ne pourrez plus courir sur un circuit mais je ne pense pas que vous voulez rester dans un siège roulant toute votre vie et je ne pense pas non plus que vos amis seront heureux de voir que vous abandonnez déjà sans même vous battre. Natsuki a l'air d'une battante… Vous savez, il a des personnes qui savent qu'ils ne guériront jamais et qu'ils vont bientôt quitter ce monde et par la même occasion les personnes qu'ils chérissent. Ils donneraient tout pour avoir une chance que leur état s'améliore juste pour rester près de leur proche... »

Cette tirade prit de court Natsuki qui ne sut que répondre, elle se renferma, ne dit mot et remit son nez dans son magazine. Surement histoire de se cacher des émotions qu'elle ressentait. Shizuru eu le temps de voir passer dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse et de la honte. Elle avait su taper là où ça faisait mal, sa technique avait l'air d'avoir marché.

Shizuru lui enleva son magazine et le jeta sur son lit. Elle s'accroupit devant elle pour pouvoir capter son regard. Celle-ci allait répondre pour lui avoir arraché le magazine des mains, mais sa kiné la devança en se rapprochant, lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche et lui faisant un grand sourire. Natsuki fut surprise de la proximité de cette jolie femme qui avait vraiment envie de l'aider et qui n'avait pas déjà quitté sa chambre en claquant la porte malgré qu'elle lui ait déjà mal parlé.

« Pas la peine de dire quoique ce soit, je m'excuse d'avoir dérangé votre lecture qui surement est passionnante, mais vous lirez ça plus tard. J'ai d'autres patients qui veulent marcher à nouveau aussi. Alors nous avons du travail, montez dans cette chaise roulante et allons dans la salle de rééducation, sil vous plait. Je vais vous aider. »

Shizuru retira son doigt, la brune tourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs aux joues mais aussi par défi, elle ne voulait pas lui obéir. Mais la kiné aux cheveux châtains l'avait remarqué.

« Ça vous dérange que je m'approche de vous, on dirait… »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non, n'importe quoi… J'aime pas la proximité des gens, c'est tout. Me touchez pas aussi. » Elle rougit de plus belle.

Shizuru se mit à rire, Natsuki tourna à nouveau la tête et se mit à croiser les bras.

« J'ai pas l'intention de bouger ! »

« Je suis désolée mais quand une personne rougit c'est rarement parce qu'elle n'aime pas la proximité… Je dirais même plus que c'est le contraire. »

Natsuki était en train de bouillir et de rougir de plus belle.

« ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! Argggh mais vous êtes comme ça tout le temps ? Vous n'abandonnez jamais ? »

« Non, moi je n'abandonne jamais. Je suis une coriace… »

« Moi aussi, je suis une coriace ! Alors me chauffez pas ! »

« Si vous êtes vraiment une coriace, suivez-moi et montez dans cette chaise ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon, je peux continuer à vous agacer des heures durant, j'adore ça surtout que vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper… »

Natsuki ferma les yeux et souffla. Puis, elle s'adressa tout en continuant à regarder sur le côté sa nouvelle kiné ultra-têtue d'une voix faible.

« Bon, si je monte dans cette chaise, vous arrêtez de me malmener ? Ok ? »

« Ok. »

Elle approcha le fauteuil roulant et mit les freins. Natsuki passa du siège au fauteuil roulant sans son aide, mais par habitude comme Shizuru le faisait avec sa jeune sœur Viola, elle l'aidait à placer ces jambes sur la palette repose-pied. La kiné posa délicatement ses mains sur ces jambes et les cala bien comme il faut. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et rencontra les yeux sa patiente, qui au lieu de crier, tourna la tête et lança sèchement :

« Je pouvais le faire, ce n'est pas la peine de m'assister pour ça. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée… C'est une sale habitude que j'avais avec ma… »

Natsuki sentit que le ton de la châtain s'était peint de tristesse et sans qu'elle le comprenne elle-même, elle changea de sujet.

« Pas la peine de pleurer pour ça, c'est pas grave… On y va dans ta salle de torture ou pas ? »

« Euh oui, on y va. Tu veux que je pousse ou ? »

« Vas-y. J'ai mal aux mains comme j'ai utilisé ce siège pendant une heure ce matin. »

« Pas de problème, c'est normal tu n'as pas l'habitude.. »

Elle regardait ses mains rouges et dit :

« D'ailleurs, si j'ai des cloques, je me ferai un plaisir de toutes les faire éclater sur la tronche de la naze qui m'a torturée ce matin… Je croyais d'ailleurs que la torture était passible de prison dans notre pays… La loi marche pas dans les hôpitaux, on dirait...»

Shizuru se mit à rire, ce qui surprit Natsuki qui se retourna pour voir le visage angélique de celle qui l'acceptait avec son caractère difficile. Elle finit elle aussi par se faire emporter par le rire de sa kiné. Après tout elle venait de faire sourire la plus belle toubib qu'elle ait vu depuis qu'elle est emprisonnée dans cet hôpital et elle ne la rejetait pas.

Les voilà parties en direction de la salle de « torture » comme Natsuki aimait l'appeler.


End file.
